DRAMA OF VACATION
by BabyISwear
Summary: Yaoi love story character : Yunho, jaejoong from dbsk
1. Chapter 1

Sebuah SMA xxx mengadakan darmawisata ke sebuah pegunungan di musim panas. Sebagai salah satu kegiatan wajib yang harus diikuti. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 09.00. mereka akan berangkat sejam lagi. Sementara di dimensi lain,..

"junsu! Ayo cepatlaah. Aku dan Jaejoong kepanasan disini!" Yoochun dan Jaejoong berteriak dari depan rumah Junsu.

"Sebentar! "Teriaknya dari jendela lantai atas kamarnya.

Yoochun memicingkan matanya menahan terpaan sinar matahari, agak kesal dengan kelakuan temannya itu yang terkenal lelet. Sementara Jaejoong bersikap santai sambil mengemut permen dan memainkan hp.

"Jaejoong, hari ini tumben kau diam saja." Yoochun melihat teman cantiknya itu senyum senyum sendiri sambil menatap layar handphone nya.

"Ne..?" jaejoong menjawab ngasal karena dia tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Yoochun. Matanya yang bening menatap layar ponselnya.

"KAU NAIK BIS NOMOR BERAPA? AKU BISA MENGATURNYA AGAR KITA DUDUK BERDUA"

Begitulah isi pesan yang tertera di ponsel jaejoong. Seorang Jung Yunho sudah tidak sabar untuk melakukan perjalanan wisata dengan orang yang ditaksirnya itu. Begitu pula dengan kim Jaejoong.

Kedua manusia ini sebenarnya saling suka,namun status mereka belum jelas. Mereka memahami perasaan masing masing lewat pertemuan yang intens, sebagai anggota OSIS, Klub meminum teh dan pengurus laboratorium biologi. Sebuah ciuman kecelakaan di lab. Membuat mereka sedikit demi sedikit membuka perasaannya, namun tetap tidak ada yang menyatakan. Soal isi SMS tadi, Yunho tentu bisa mengaturnya, sebagai ketua kelas dan ketua OSIS hal itu mudah dilakukannya. Walaupun banyak sekali yeoja dari Yunho-fans yang akan menghalalkan segala cara untuk bisa duduk di samping Jung Yunho.

"Tidak akan khu khu" Yunho menyeringai sambil memegang daftar absen beserta posisi duduk teman teman kelasnya.

~oo~

Akhirnya mereka bertiga sampai di sekolah tepat jam 10!

"Ayo cepatt! Bus 1 sudah berangkat duluan!" teriak teman teman sekelasnya yang agak kesal.

"Iya sebentar! Kita terlambat juga karena bokong bebek satu ini. Dia tidak bisa berlari cepat!" Yoochun berlari lari kecil menuju bis.

"Apa kau bilang?" Junsu mengejar sahabatnya itu ikut masuk ke dalam bis.

Jaejoong juga berlari lari kecil menuju bus. Tiba tiba ada yang merangkul bahunya nya dari samping, membuat Jaejoong kaget.

"Yak! Sudah lengkap. Mari berwisataa!" Yunho yang mengagetkan Jaejoong itu menyeret tubuh kecilnya.

"Aaa.. Yunho jangan menarikku seperti ini."

"sudahlah, aku sudah mengatur duduk kita." Yunho berkata sambil memencet hidung jaejoong.

Bus sudah berjalan namun Yunho dan jaejoong masih berdiri di dalam dan sedikit ada perasaan tak enak. Bangku tersisa tinggal satu dengan seorang yeoja yang terduduk.

"Taeyeon, bukannya kau duduk di seat ini?" Yunho langsung melihat daftar tempat duduk di kertas miliknya.

Yunho menatap mata jaejoong dan seolah berkata "kau bohong." Yunho membalas dengan menatap boojae nya dan tatapan itu bermakna "percayalah padaku".

"Uhuk, aku tidak kuat duduk di dekat jendela, maafkan aku. Aku sama dengan Jessica, tidak kuat duduk dekat jendela.

Yunho melihat ke bangku sebelah Jessica yang juga kosong. Hm.. apa ini akal akalan dari jessica? Yunho tahu yeoja ini naksir jaejoong. Taeyeon dan jessica sahabatan.

Jaejoong menghela nafas dan mungkin sedikit kecewa dengan Yunho. Ia juga tahu. Taeyeon naksir Yunho.

"Kenapa kalian tidak membicarakannya tadi? Tidak bisa kalian.. kalian.. haish..!" Jung Yunho memutus kata katanya. Kalau ia melanjutkan kalimatnya bisa bisa kewibawaannya sebagai ketua OSIS, ketua kelas dan sebagai pria bisa jatuh. Sebagai pria tidak mungkin ia memaksa agar Taeyeon dan jessica bisa duduk bersama sementara mereka mengeluh sakit. Yunho menoleh ke arah jaejoong.

Jaejoong tidak bergeming.

"maafkan aku jae..." Belum selesai kata katanya, Yunho melihat jaejoong melewatinya dan mendekati bangku jessica dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Duduklah di sebelah taeyeon." Jaejoong menatap Yunho kecewa. Akhirnya ia duduk dibelakang bersama Jessica. Sebenarnya jaejoong memilih di bangku sebelah Jessica karena bangku milik pasangan Yoosu ada di depannya.

Sementara yunho serba salah , mematung dan kehilangan muka di depan Jaejoong. Dan akhirnya pasrah duduk di sebelah taeyeon, diiringi senyuman dari yeoja itu. Yeoja itu menoleh kebelakang dan mengedipkan mata ke arah jessica, dibalas dengan simbol OK dari jempol jessica.

Dan keduanya tidak tahu kalau yeoja disamping mereka itu naksir mereka. Namun jaejoong tahu taeyeon naksir Yunho, sementara Yunho tahu jessica naksir Jaejoong.

Jaejoong melihat ke arah jendela luar mengacuhkan Yunho yang ada jauh di depannya. Perjalanan 3 jam ini pasti akan membosankan. Huft.

~O~

Suara bising pasangan Yoosu di depan membuat jaejoong tidak bisa tidur. Sebenarnya dia sangat ingin tidur, mengingat kebosanan tingkat tinggi yang menderitanya sekarang. Apalagi yeoja di sampingnya ini menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundaknya. Ia capek~

"AA! Chunnie teriakanmu membuatku game overr!" Junsu menjitak pelan temannya itu.

"kau saja yang kurang expert. Sini sini kemarikan pspnya." Yoochun merebut psp dari tangan Junsu.

Keduanya sangat menikmati perjalanan ini, bercanda, tuker tukeran snack main game bareng dan tertawa tawa bersama. Membuat jaejoong yang duduk di belakangnya merasa iri. Padahal ia sudah menyiapkan bekal berupa dadar telur dan onigiri untuk dimakannya bersama Yunho, bahkan dalam bayangannya kemarin ia ingin menyuapkan masakannya itu pada Yunho dan menanti respon dari Yunho apa enak, atau keasinan. Kembali ia melirik pasangan Yoosu. Sebenarnya dia bisa saja ikut nimbrung, tapi yeoja di sebelahnya ini membuatnya repot pake nyenderin kepala pula. Huh!

Hal yang sama juga menimpa Yunho. Yeoja di sebelahnya ini cerewet sekali. Sebentar bentar akting pusing dan meminta Yunho mengoles minyak angin di lehernya, menyuapkan makanan, meminta foto bersama dll. Yunho semakin malas ketika lewat kaca spion supir, ia melihat Jessica menyandarkan kepalanya pada Jaejoongnya.

Bus membawa rombongan itu menyusuri jalanan indah penuh pepohonan.

"MIAN HAE JAEJOONG"

Yunho memberikan pesan singkat itu kepada Jaejoong. Jaejoong melihatnya dan tampak mengacuhkan. Namun kemudian ia membalasnya.

"ENAK KAN DISUAPIN"

Yunho makin merasa bersalah mendapat balasan dari Jaejoong. Tapi hatinya juga tidak bisa bohong kalau ia sebal dengan apa yang dilakukan Jessica dan Jaejoong.

"ENAK JUGA KAN ADA YEOJA CANTIK YANG TIDUR DI "

Jaejoong merasa sebal, mematikan dan mencabut baterai dari ponselnya. Jung yunho melihat ke arah belakang berusaha melihat jaejoong, namun jae terus memandang ke arah luar mengacuhkannya.

Akhirnya bus sampai pada tempat tujuan. Junsu dan Yoochun berlarian kesana kemari karena senang dan berpelukan.

"kita sampaaai! Segarnyaa!~"

"Kita sebentar lagi akan datang melihat saudaramu!" Yoochun melihat ke arah monyet monyet yang bergelantungan sambil memandang yoochun.

"kau kira disini juga tidak ada saudaramu ? itu banyak!" yoochun membalas Junsu dengan menunjuk sekumpulan bebek yang mandi di sungai (?) =="

Junsu cemberut mendengarnya. Sementara Yoochun puas bisa membalas seketika.

"Hyuung! " terlihat salah satu teman mereka yang lain bus.

"aa Changmin! Kau tidak apa apa bro?" Yoochun memukul dada changmin. Ia tahu temannya ini selalu mabuk darat kalau naik bis.

"Sedikit puyeng. Bisnya geronjal geronjal membuatku hoek"

"Haik, araseo... " junsu menepuk nepuk punggung changmin. Terlihat sekali Changmin pucat dan bau minyak angin.

Sementara Yunho masih sibuk mengabsen teman temannya dan masih banyak kesibukan kesana kemari juga masalah pembagian kamar villa. Jaejoong g lagi sebal melihatnya, akhirnya duduk di sebuah batu besar, memandangi bentonya.

"kalian! Changmin! Kalian mau makanan?" Jaejoong mengangkat kotak bentonya tanda ia mau menawarkan makanannya itu. tentu saja langsung membuat ketiganya berlari dan rebutan makanan. Changmin menyuapkan (lebih tepatnya menjejalkan) makanan ke dalam mulut jaejoong, karena salah ambil, ternyata changmin salah menyuapkan cabe sehingga membuat jaejoong kebakaran. Sontan membuat keempat sahabat ini tertawa riang bersama. Dari kejauhan juga yunho merasa sebal melihat jaejoong bisa tertawa sementara dirinya tertekan dan belum berani meminta maaf secara langsung lagi kepada jaejoong yang lagi ngambek.

Rombongan akhirnya memasuki villa. Grup Yoosu jae dan Min berlarian berebut masuk kamar setelah menerima kunci setelah pembagian kamar.

Pembagian kamar berlangsung tertib. Terakhir, Yunho membawa tasnya masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia tidak bisa sekamar dengan jaejoong seperti khayalannya. Sebagai Ketua OSIS dia harus tidur bersama panitia dan guru pembimbing di kamar yang paling besar.

"Lihat! Bantalnya bantal bulu!" Junsu memukul mukul bantal pada yoochun.

"hentikan hyung, Yoochun hyung bisa kambuh asmanya." Changmin menghentikan ulah Junsu melihat Yoochun hampir megap megap.

"He.. mian mian" Junsu merapikan bantal dan ganti bergulung gulung diatas kasur, membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut hingga seperti sushi.

"Hmh,, udaranya segar sekali." Jaejoong membuka lebar lebar jendela kamarnya diikuti Yoochun dan changmin.

"Woww bagus banget scenery nya." Changmin memandang kagum.

"ini tempat romantis, bagaimana kalau kapan kapan aku membawa pacarku yang cantik ke tempat ini." Keluar deh gaya playboy yoochun.

"Yak! Kau membicarakan aku?" Junsu memeluk Yoochun dari belakang.

" sana." Yoochun kepada Junsu.

"Membawa kekasih kemari? Hm ... " jaejoong kembali memikirkan Yunho. Tapi kemudian menggeleng pelan. "Dia pasti sibuk, sibuk sibuk dan sibuk. Aku tidak peduli." Jaejoong mengalihkan perhatian pada tasnya. Mengeluarkan beberapa baju kedalam lemari.

Yunho berdiri di pintu depan kamar jaejoong. Ia ragu untuk mengetuk pintu dan hanya mematung didepannya. Puluhan sms tidak terkirim ke nomor jae, tentu saja karena ponsel Jae masih tidak aktif, mungkin sudah dibuang sama JJ saking mangkelnya ==".

TOK TOK

Jglek...

Jaejoong membukakan pintu dengan muka tertunduk tak bersemangat. Ketika tahu tamunya adalah Yunho,ia buru buru menutup pintunya lagi.

BLAM!

"Jaejoong..." yunho melongo di depan pintu.

"Oppa! Ayo keluar anak anak membuat api datang dan memeluk lengan Yunho.

JGLEEK...Pintu terbuka lagi.

Gyaaaa! Keduanya keget.

Jaejoong mendelik melihat mereka tangan Taeyeon memeluk Yunho. Hal ini makin membuat runyam dan mengaburkan pandangan jaejoong.

"Ada apa?" yoosu berhamburan menuju arah keributan.

"Oh kau ketua kelas. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?Ehh ada taeyeon juga."

"Aku... aku..." yunho gugup berhadapan dengan black jaejoong yang sedang down.

"Kalian, kalian tidak ikut acara api unggun di bawah?Ada acara bakar bakar juga, ayo kebawah rame rame!" taeyeon bergelayut manja pada Yunho dan bermaksud mengajak Yoosu.

"bakar bakar?" changmin menyeruak diantara yoosu dan mengerlingkan matanya.

"ayoooo!" junsu dan yoochun bersemangat mengikuti ajakan Taeyeon dan segera ke yang sudah depresi ngikut aja diajak taeyeon.

"Sebentar, aku mau mengambil topiku." Yoochun kembali ke kamar.

Sementara jaejoong masih mematung.

"Heh? Jaejoong kau kenapa?" yoochun merasa aneh pada sahabatnya itu.

"Ani, ani a... "Jaejoong suram. Ia makin ragu dengan Yunho.

"Jaejoong kau sakit?dari tadi kau seperti ada yang aneh, sejak di bus." Yoochun memeriksa dahi Jaejoong.

"Ani a chun... not there, but here." Jaejoong memindah tangan yoochun dari dahi ke dadanya. Tangisnya membuncah, membuat Yoochun kaget.

"Ken.. kenapa?" Yoochun tetap pada posisi semula, memegang dada kiri Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak kuat... hatiku sakit melihatnya, sakit sekali," jaejoong menangis dalam pelukan Yoochun pada akhirnya.

"Apa? Apa kau selama ini menyukai Taeyeon? Dan waktu di bis melihat Taeyeon duduk di samping ketua belagu itu kau merasa sebal begitu? Dan... dan kejadian barusan... " Yoochun mulai mengerti apa yang dirasakan jaejoong.

"Aku menyukainya. Aku sangat menyukainya..." jaejoong membiarkan salah paham mendera Yoochun dan terus terisak.

"Iya aku tahu ia gadis yang populer, pasti banyak saingan.." Yoochun menepuk nepuk punggung jaejoong.

Apa yunho sepopuler itu? dia tampan, berkharisma, super sibuk dan pintar... berapa banyak yang menyukainya? Pasti kebanyakan wanita. Dia pasti senang di kelilingi wanita cantik, kalau sudah begini apa artinya aku? apa arti perhatiannya selama ini padaku? Dan... apa arti sebuah ciuman itu?

~0O0~

Sementara dibawah anak anak berpesta pora barbeque an dan menyanyi bersama. Kegiatan malam itu adalah kegiatan santai. Sebelum mereka akan melewati hari hari berikutnya yang katanya penuh acara seru. Taeyeon makin dekat dekat dengan Yunho, dan tentu saja Yunho tidak nyaman, ia masih mencari cari dimana jaejoong, ia menangkap Yoochun baru bergabung dan... tanpa jaejoong? Dimana dia? Apa masih di kamar? Apa dia baik baik saja?

Sementara Yoosumin tenggelam dalam pesta dan makanan yang banyak.

Jaejoong malas keluar dan lebih memilih berdiam diri di kamar. Tiba tiba seseorang mengetuk pintu. Lama tidak jaejoong buka. Ia kembali menyalakan ponselnya. Matanya terbelalak melihat jumlah pesan yang dikirimkan Yunho. Ratusan!(?) lebay mamen. Apakah itu yang mengetuk pintu adalah Yunho? Aku tahu dia pasti akan datang dan meminta maaf.

*flashback*

Yunho merasa tidak enak apalagi tidak melihat jaejoong padahal darmawisata ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus buat berduaan. Karena di sekolah dia sangat sibuk sebagai ketua OSIS. Ia mengharapkan duduk bersama dengan jaejoong di bus, tapi tak menyangka bakal dirusak sama yeoja di sebelahnya ini. Huh rasanya pengen njitak ga peduli dia yeoja sekalipun.

"Aku mau ke kamar mandi sebentar." Pamitnya pada taeyeon, padahal Yunho beralasan supaya bisa ke kamar jaejoong dan tidak diikuti.

*end of flash back*

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya ke depan pintu bersiap membukanya. Ia mengambil nafas, menghembuskan perlahan.

KRIEEK,

Jaejoong kaget melihat Jessica di depannya.

"ssst..."

Telunjuk Jessica mngatupkan bibir jaejoong dan mendorong Jaejoong kembali masuk kamar. Dan PEMIRSA!

Jung Yunho melihat keduanya beradegan seperti itu dan clekit, sesuatu menusuk hatinya. Sakit. Segera ia meninggalkan tempat itu.

"jessica apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat keluar, yeoja dilarang masuk kamar namja!" jaejoong setengah kaget melihat yeoja itu nekat.

"Aku kesepian oppa, aku juga dikamar sendirian. Tuh aku ditinggal sama taeyeon yang lagi mesra mesraan sama Yunho oppa." Jess cemberut.

Mendengar kalimat Taeyeon, jaejoong merasa hatinya berdenyut sakit lagi.

"Cepat keluar! Aku tidak mau dianggap berbuat yang aneh aneh, ayo cepat keluar." Jaejoong mendorong Jessica hingga keluar dan menutup pintunya. Tidak peduli sekeras apapun jessica mengetuk dan berteriak meminta dibukakan pintu. Jaejoong duduk lemas di lantai. Ia patah hati.

Sementara Yunho juga merasakan hal yang sama. Yunho muak melihat kedekatan Jessica dan jaejoong. Tampan? Iya dia memang tampan walaupun kadang terlihat lemah, lembut? Iya dia memang lembut terhadap siapapun. Bukannya kedua hal itu yang paling kebanyakan yeoja dambakan dari sseorang namja? Iya kan? Tidak salah jaejoong disukai banyak yeoja. AAAAghh! Yunho menggaruk garuk kepalanya frustasi.

~OoO~

Yoochun menatap Taeyeon yang masih saja nempel nempel dengan Yunho.

"Hm, Jung Yunho. Kau membuat sahabatku merana. Aku akan melakukan sesuatu saja nanti."

~OoO~

Saatnya tidur pemirsa.

Jaejoong menarik selimutnya. Udara dingin membuatnya bolak balik diatas kasur yang empuk itu. ia satu bed dengan Changmin. Sementara Yoochun dengan Junsu tapi kemana perginya Yoochun?

Yunho tidak bisa tidur tentu saja ia kepikiran Jaejoong dan Jessica. Apa yang mereka lakukan? Berpelukan? Berciuman? Tega sekali Jessica mengambil alih Jaejoong. Apa? Mendapatkan bibir itu? bibir itu...? Yunho memegang bibirnya dan mengingat kejadian ciuman itu di lab. Lembut...

Tiba tiba Yunho mendengar suara jendela yang kelihatannya di lempari kerikil. Yunho bergegas melihatnya dan melihat Yoochun mengarahkan jempol terbalik dan mengisyaratkan supaya yunho mengikutinya. Yunho merasa aneh, apa maksudnya tanda looser (pengecut) itu untukku? Dan segera ia mengambil jaketnya dan keluar menemui Yoochun.

"Hey tuan Sok. Apa mengambil alih semua hak Jaejoong kau bisa seenaknya hah?" yoochun bernada sarkastik.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Mulai dari ketua klub, ketua OSIS, kau mengambil semuanya dari jaejoong. OK aku sebagai temannya masih bisa menerimanya, setidaknya dia tidak akan terlalu sibuk. Dan kami bisa bersamanya terus."

"Langsung saja kau mau bicara apa? Apa semua ini jaejoong yang menyuruhmu karena takut bertemu denganku?" ujarnya.

"Kau bisa bisanya bicara seperti itu. aku ini temannya, aku tahu jaejoong saat ini terluka!"

Yunho membelalakkan matanya. Apa Yoochun sudah tahu hubungannya dengan Jaejoong?

"Hey kenapa diam saja? Kau sebenarnya tahu kan siapa yang jaejoong sukai?Tapi kenapa kau sengaja mendekatinya terus hah?" Yoochun mendesak yunho.

"aku? aku mendekati siapa?" yunho makin kebingungan.

"kau terus bersama taeyeon, apa jabatan yang jaejoong berikan padamu masih kurang sehingga kau merebut Taeyeon darinya? Kau tahu kan, jaejoong itu menyukai taeyeon!" Yoochun frontal tanpa basa basi lagi.

DEG

"Apa?" yunho menganga lebar.

"Hentikan sikapmu itu. biarkan Jaejoong berbuat sesuatu yang menyenangkan dengan orang yang disukainya." Yoochun seenaknya bicara.

"Ap apa? Apa maksudnya berbuat sesuatu yang menyenangkan? Apa tidak ada kata kata lain? Apa kau terlalu bangga memiliki teman sepertinya! Sehingga membiarkannya memiliki dua pacar sekaligus?"

Yoochun bingung. "dua yeojachingu? Aku tidak paham."

"jaejoong dan jessica pacaran bukan?" Yunho merasa ini kesempatan terbaiknya untuk bertanya pada sahabat jaejoong ini.

"Pacaran apaan? Kau tahu betapa sebalnya jaejoong ketika berada di dekat jessica. Dia itu ganjen. Jaejoong tidak suka yang ganjen ganjen. Makanya dia memilih taeyeon!"

Yunho melihat ada setitik sinar harapan yang mulai melebar dan membuatnya mengembangkan senyuman.

"Hey Jung Yunho apa kau tidak apa apa?" Yoochun mulai merasakan gerak gerik aneh pada Yunho.

"baiklah sampaikan padanya, aku tidak menyukai taeyeon. Aku tidak suka dia. Dia itu jelek, pesek, kurus, bau lagi. Tolong sampaikan padanya, aku menyukai seseorang yang lebih cantik dan baik dari taeyeon. Aku mohon padamu Yoochun." Yunho memegang tangan Yoochun bahagia.

Yoochun makin melongo mendapat perlakuan aneh dari ketua kelasnya itu.

~OoO~

Huh jadi buat apa aku tadi melabraknya? Kenapa berakhir seperti ini? Haish membuatku lapar. Yoochun berjalan perlahan menuju api unggun berharap ada sesuatu yang bisa dimakan.

Kresek kresek

Yoochun berjalan mendekati api unggun, ia melihat sosok bayangan besar di depannya.

'Gyaaaa!"

"Yak! Hyung kau mengagetkanku!" Sosok Changmin muncul dari balik selimut dengan sisa makanan di sudut bibirnya.

"Kau kau apa yang kau lakukan?" yoochun menunjuk nunjuk wajah Changmin.

"Aku tentu saja lapar. Aku kan punya kebiasaan makan di tengah malam." Kembali changmin mengunyah makanan yang sepertinya ubi bakar.

"Aku juga lapar! Aku minta satu!"

"Jangan!"

Dan akhirnya mereka berebut makanan ditengah tengah semua orang yang terlelap. But.. apa yakin semua terlelap?

~OoO~

Jaejoong mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya memandangi langit langit kamar, melihat sepasang laba laba merajut rumah cinta mereka. Tiba tiba ia merasa iri, andai dia dan Yunho bisa merajut cinta yang sepertinya telah tumbuh diantara mereka. Tidak mungkin jaejoong sesakit ini melihat orang yang dicintainya bersama orang lain sama yeoja pula. Ndak relllaa~ rengek jaejoong di sela sela lamunannya. Ia memejamkan mata sesaat.. Hmm ia berharap menemukan wajah yunho ketika ia membuka matanya. Lama jaejoong menutup matanya hingga ia merasakan hembusan angin yang hangat di sekitar wajahnya. Ia memicingkan matanya dan ...

UGH! Seseorang membekap mulutnya dan mengisyaratkan untuk tidak berisik dan mengikutinya keluar.

Jung Yunho!

Jaejoong melirik ke arah junsu yang sedang tidur dan menganguk pelan, mengikuti bahasa tubuh Yunho supaya berhati hati biar Junsu tidak terbangun.

Yunho memegang erat pergelangan tangan Jaejoong, membawanya masuk ke dalam hutan. Jaejoong merasakan sedikit kesakitan.

"Ahh sakit..." pekikan jaejoong tidak dipedulikan oleh yunho, ia terus menyeret Jaejoong, hingga jaejoong tak tahan.

"Hentikan! Sakit!" jaejoong melepas paksa pegangan yunho. Dan mengelus pergelangannya.

Yunho tidak berkata apapun, maaf pun tidak. Ia mendorong jaejoong hingga tubuhnya merapat pada sebuah pohon besar, dan langsung menghimpitnya.

Jaejoong tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia diam saja dan menatap mata Yunho yang menakutkan.

Yunho melumat bibir Jaejoong dengan jemarinya dan spontan menggigit kecil bibir atas jaejoong.

"Ini hukuman untuk sandaran kepala jessica kepadamu dan kau menerimanya." Yunho melepaskan gigitannya dan memandang tajam Jaejoong. Kemudian ia kembali menyatukan bibirnya dan menggigit agak keras pada bibir bawah Jaejoong hingga membuat jae kesakitan dan mendorong Yunho sekuatnya.

"Itu hukuman untuk kunjungan jessica ke kamarmu dan kau menerimanya."

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Sakit tau! Seenaknya memberi hukuman padaku sementara kau juga bersama taeyeon! Aku bisa menghukummu juga tau!" jaejoong memukul mukul dada Yunho.

"Mian hae jaejoongie... mian hae." Jawab Yunho sambil memeluk erat Jaejoong dan berusaha menenangkan Jaejoong yang labil.

"Hiks,.." jaejoong terisak dalam dekapan yunho.

"Kita selesaikan kesalah pahaman kita sekarang juga. Aku akan menunjukkan siapa yang aku sukai dan cintai." Yunho mengelus bibir Jaejoong.

"sakit ya, maafkan aku." Yunho mengecup pelan bibir yang sedikit memerah akibat gigitannya tadi.

"eum.." jawab Jaejoong sambil deg degan mendapat ciuman dari Yunho. Ciuman yang sangat berbeda dengan ciuman di laboratorium beberapa hari lalu.

Yunho mengecup ngecup lembut bibir itu, kemudian mulai mengeluarkan lidahnya, menari menggoda di area bibir, berjalan dari ujung ke ujung, berkali kali juga mengemut bibir bawah dan atas jaejoong secara bergantian. Jaejoong pun tidak hanya menerima, ia mulai menikmati lumatan lumatan bibir manly jaejoong membuka sedikit demi sedikit bibirnya membiarkan Yunho meng foreplay dirinya.

"Ahh..." Yunho mendengar Desahan pertama Jaejoong. Tangannya yang semula berpegangan pada pohon, perlahan meraba tengkuk Jaejoong dan tangan satunya mulai nakal memasuki kemeja jaejoong dan menyusuri perut Jaejoong , menuju ke atas dan meraba nipple Jaejoong.

Nafas keduanya memburu. Jaejoong meremas rambut Yunho dan menikmati ciuman basah yang saat ini mereka lakukan.

"Ahh... akhh ah..." jaejoong merasa enak dan geli ketika yunho memutar mutar ibu jarinya diatas kedua nipple nya.

"Enak Jae?" Yunho sesekali bertanya pada jaejoong dan disertai angukan pasrah.

Yunho makin bernafsu berciuman. Dengan agak kasar ia membelit lidah jaejoong dengan lidahnya, menggigit, mengulum hingga keduanya banjir air liur disekitar mulut dan bibir. Udara pegunungan yang dingin seolah tak berani mengusik mereka. Yunho mulai menciumi daerah belakang telinga jaejoong sebelum akhirnya meniup niup kuping itu hingga memerah dan menggigitinya kecil.

"Hmhh.. Yunhh.. enak.."

"kau menikmatinya?"

"mmhh..."

Cut pemirsa! Terdengar suara teriakan Yoochun dan Changmin mencari keduanya.

"Kim jaejoong! Dimana kauu?"

Jaejoong buru buru melepaskan pagutan dari yunho dan gemetaran menutup kancing bajunya. Yunho membantu mengancingkan baju Jaejoong dan berjongkok sambil memeluk Jaejoong bersembunyi.

Dalam hati keduanya merasa tenang. Kesalah pahaman berakhir sudah. Tinggal mengukuhkan hubungan mereka ^^

Thx 4 reading wanna next chapter? Gimme comment thx. Yunjae 4 ever


	2. Chapter 2

Jaejoong buru buru melepaskan pagutan dari yunho dan gemetaran menutup kancing bajunya. Yunho membantu mengancingkan baju Jaejoong dan berjongkok sambil memeluk Jaejoong bersembunyi.

Yunho mendekap erat tubuh Jaejoong, bersembunyi dibalik rerimbunan tanaman liar.

"Jaejoong ... ! kau dimana?" Yoochun terus meneriakkan nama jaejoong.

"hyuung!" changmin juga ikutan meneriakkan nama jaejoong.

"mph... " jaejoong tampak gusar didalam pelukan Yunho, jantungnya berdegup kencang, sementara Yunho mengawasi kedatangan Yoochun dan Changmin.

"sstt... " Yunho makin erat mendekap mulut Jaejoong.

"Yoochun hyung, Mana mungkin kita akan masuk ke dalam hutan? Aku tidak mau." Changmin menepuk tengkuknya.

"Aish, aku juga tidak mau. Aku juga banyak mendengar cerita hantu disini." Yoochun sedikit bergidik.

"hyung, aku membencimu." Changmin makin merinding sambil sesekali memandang ke sekeliling hutan di depannya. Ia benci pada Yoochun yang mulai berkata aneh aneh.

Yoochun diam saja sambil melirik perlahan ke arah Changmin. Dan kedua pasang mata itu bertemu.

"Uwaaa!"

Keduanya pun buru buru berlari cepat tanpa menoleh lagi kedalam hutan.

Dari balik persembunyiannya, Yunho perlahan melepaskan pelukannya terhadap jaejoong. Jaejoong memegang dada kirinya dan menghembuskan nafas pelan.

"Mereka sudah pergi." Yunho mengaba aba pada jaejoong yang masih membetulkan kancingnya, salah satu kancingnya terlepas entah kemana.

"eum, ki.. kita selamat" ucap jaejoong terbata bata.

"kau mau kembali ke villa? " Yunho menatap jaejoong yang sepertinya hendak beranjak meninggalkannya.

"iya tentu saja. Sedikit dingin disini."

"Hm, kemarilah.." yunho memeluk tubuh Jaejoong yang sudah kedinginan itu mungkin karena udara pegunungan yang dingin dan takut ketahuan oleh kedua temannya.

Yunho mendekap tubuh Jaejoong dan kembali mencium wangi tubuh Jaejoong, tampaknya ia kembali bernafsu dengan apa yang di dekapnya itu. Serta merta ia membaui sekitar leher Jaejoong dan benar saja ia kembali bernafsu dengan nafas yang memburu yang menyertainya.

"Mmh,.. yunho." Jaejoong juga tampaknya sudah terlena dengan serangan Yunho yang perlahan itu.

Kembali Yunho menciumi sekitar leher Jaejoong, sesekali menggigit pelan membuat jaejoong mendesah pelan. Diarahkannya bibir menuju bibir jaejoong. Mengecupnya dan melumatnya.

Bunyi ciuman yang berdecak dan rintihan kenikmatan menjalar pada daerah sekitar mereka, udara tiba tiba memanas. Saat mereka sedang berciuman, tiba tiba Jaejoong menghentikannya dan menjauhkan diri dari yunho.

"Sudah cukup Yunho, aku.. tidak bisa melanjutkannya. Aku takut kalau ada yang mengetahui kita aku takut, sebaiknya kita kembali ke villa saja ya. Aku ... " Jaejoong menunduk malu.

"Aku sepertinya ketagihan, aku sudah merasakannya. Aku ingin lebih lagi, aku sayang padamu Jaejoong." Yunho menggenggam erat tangan jaejoong.

"Aku,.. aku juga ingin berciuman seperti itu dengan Jung Yunho,..."

"kalau begitu ayo lakukan lagi." Yunho melumat bibir jaejoong dengan lidah yang menusuk nusuk.

Jaejoong tidak bisa menolak, ia juga terhanyut dengan ciuman basah itu. namun tetap saja ia gemetaran karena tidak biasa seperti itu di tempat terbuka itu.

"Sudah Yunho. Aku kembali ya. Maaf, aku sebenarnya ingin melanjutkan, tapi aku tidak nyaman sama sekali." Jaejoong menjauhkan dirinya kembali kali ini agak jauhan.

"Baiklah, ayo kembali."

Akhirnya keduanya kembali ke kamar masing masing.

Jaejoong membuka pintu kamarnya pelan, supaya penghuninya tidak terbangun. Ia tahu ketiga temannya pasti sudah tidur.

KRIEEKK...

Jaejoong mengintip dibalik pintu. Setelah dirasa aman, ia masuk kamar.

"Ahh. .."

Jaejoong tersentak kaget melihat Yoochun berada tepat didepan pintu seperti memang sedang menunggunya.

"Anneyong..." jaejoong seperti orang bodoh yang tidak tahu harus melakukan melambaikan tangan ini juga membuatnya tambah aneh.

" kemana saja?" yoochun berteriak agak kesal.

Yoochun berjalan mendekati jaejoong dan mengendus tubuh Jaejoong.

SNIF SNIFF

"yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?" jaejoong memukul kepala Yoochun yang dianggapnya pervert.

"Aduh! Sakit! Aku Cuma ingin membuktikan apa ada wangi yeoja di tubuhmu." Yoochun meringis kesal.

"Yeoja yeoja apa maksudmu?" jaejoong memandang aneh yoochun.

"Kau menyelinap pergi begitu saja meninggalkan kami. Apa itu benar?" yoochun berbisik pada telinga Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tetap tidak mengerti ucapan Yoochun.

"Aish, kau berpura pura teman... ini sudah rahasia umum, setiap pasangan akan menyelinap di malam darmawisata untuk melakukan ehem ehem!" yoochun ini sepertinya tipe orang blak blakan.

"Mwo?" jaejoong sedikit deg degan memandang Yoochun, takut kalau sebenarnya Yoochun tadi nge gap kejadian di hutan tadi bersama yunho.

"Kau menemui Taeyeon kan? Mengakulah." Yoochun membuat jaejoong lega, ia tahu temannya itu mengarang cerita seenaknya.

"Huft, sudahlah. Ku kira apa." Jaejoong mendekap dada kirinya dan beranjak menuju kasurnya yang sudah diisi Changmin yang sedang terlelap dan bergumam ga jelas tentang makanan.

"jaejoong, kau benar benar tidak mau cerita? Kau ini pelit sekali. Kalian ini benar benar menyebalkan. Kau sembunyi sembunyi menemui Taeyeon, Junsu menemui yeoja juga , sementara aku saja yang tidak melakukan hal yang memacu adrenalin itu! Huuft" yoochun frustasi.

"masih ada Changmin kan." Jaejoong tampak lelah dan masuk ke dalam selimut.

"Mana bisa aku disamakan dengan bocah itu. pikirannya hanya makanan. Bahkan ia tidak bisa membedakan makanan dan yeoja." Yoochun melirik ke arah Changmin yang memang benar benar masih suci dan polos XD.

"Kalau begitu tidurlah, besok akan sangat menyenangkan. Banyak kegiatan loh."Jaejoong menutup matanya, meninggalkan Yoochun yang masih jungkir balik meratapi nasibnya.

Pagi yang cerah menyambut siswa siswi. Kegiatan pagi itu sebelum sarapan adalah outbond dan kerja bakti. Teriakan yang sangat ramai pun membahana.

Tampak Junsu malu malu menggandeng tangan seorang yeoja, yah tampaknya ia sudah mendapatkan hatinya. Dari kejauhan yoochun mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda sebal. Ia tak rela sahabatnya dekat dengan orang lain melebihi kedekatannya dengan Junsu.

"Yoochun ah," Changmin menepuk pundak Yoochun.

"Apa!" yoochun menatap horror kepada changmin.

"erh... bantu aku mengangkat panci. Sarapan akan dimulai." Changmin menyeret lengan Yoochun

"Aku mau makan sajaa tidak mau angkat angkat!" yoochun meronta ingin kabur tapi cengkeraman Changmin terlalu kuat untuknya.

Jaejoong mengusap peluhnya di depan sebuah kayu dengan bara api. Ya, jaejoong adalah anggota sie konsumsi dan pembekalan. Tentu ia ikut ambil andil dalam masak memasak.

"Kau tampak jelek." Yunho tersenyum sambil menyodorkan sapu tangan putih pada jaejoong.

"Jelek jelek begini kau menyukaiku kan?" Jaejoong meraih sapu tangan itu dan mengusapkannya pada pelipisnya yang berpeluh.

"Iya. Aku menyukai kim Jaejoong." Yunho mengecup pipi kanan jaejoong.

"Aish! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Ciuman selamat pagi." Yunho tersenyum senang bisa mendapatkannya.

"Bagaimana kalau ada yang nge gap?"

"Kenapa harus takut. Lihat junsu juga begitu." Yunho menunjuk ke arah Junsu yang sedang kasmaran itu bercipika cipiki ria.

"Mereka kan yeoja dan namja, jadi wajar mereka berani kita kan..." jaejoong ragu melanjutkannya.

"Tidak msalah juga. Kau kan Yeoja." Goda yunho.

Wajah cemberut langsung muncul di wajah Jaejoong, serta merta ia mengetok kepala Yunho pake wajan(?)

"lihat kan, wajah juteknya muncul seperti "

"yak! Jung Yunho kau menyebalkan!" jaejoong makin membuat Yunho terpingkal.

"Benar kan? Lihat kecantikanmu itu, aku saja luluh dibuatnya. Percaya saja yeojaku, kau itu cantik."

"Aku bukan yeoja! Aku bisa membuktikannya."

Mata Yunho langsung berkeling. 'criing' kelihatannya kalimat Jaejoong membuat ambigu di otak Yunho.

Jaejoong segera mengutuk dirinya dalam dalam perihal ucapannya barusan.

"Bukti? Asik asik ... " yunho mengusap kedua telapak kanannya dan makin dekat dengan tubuh Jaejoong.

"Mwo? Apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan mendekat!" jaejoong menjadikan wajan sebagai tamengnya.

Tampaknya otak yadong Yunho mulai merasukinya. Mendengar Jaejoong bisa membuktikan kalau ia bukan Yeoja, tentu Cuma satu yang terbesit di pikiran anak muda ini, ck ck ck anda tahu kan? =="

"sedikit lagii... " tangan Yunho mulai merayap di paha jaejoong. Agak susah karena Jaejoong berusaha menghindar dan bergerak kesana kemari.

"Hyung! Mana makanannya?" teriakan dari arah luar membuat keduanya kaget.

Diangkatnya kepala yunho dan ...

DUAGH!

Kepala yunho yang terangkat dari bawah mengenai dagu jaejoong dan membuat bibirnya mengeluarkan bercak darah.

"Uuugh!" Jaejoong memegang tepi bibirnya. Dirasakan getir darah di indera pengecapnya.

Yunho yang kepalanya masih sakit itu sontan kaget bukan main melihat pria yang dicintainya terluka karenanya.

"Hyung! Changmin bergerak mendekati Jaejoong diikuti Yoochun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" yoochun hendak mengepalkan tinjunya pada Yunho.

BUGH!

Kepalan Yoochun mengenai Yunho.

Changmin dan jaejoong terbelalak melihatnya.

"Hentikan!" jaejoong berteriak dan memandang kesal yoochun.

Yunho tampak diam saja menerima pukulan Yoochun. Ia tidak khawatir pada bibirnya yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah juga akibat pukulan.

Yoochun kembali memperhatikan jaejoong. Bingung mencari cari tissue di celananya, hendak menyeka luka di bibir jaejoong.

"Yoochun jangan seperti itu pada yunho, dia tidak melakukan apapun padaku, ini kecelakaan yang tidak sengaja." Jaejoong sedikit kecewa.

"Kalian sedang bersaing mendapatkan taeyeon kan? Bisa saja ketidak sengajaan adalah kesengajaan semata." Yoochun yang sudah menemukan tissue di sakunya mengusap pelan bibir Jaejoong, menyeka sedikit darah yang ada disana.

"Mwo?" Jaejoong terdiam saja diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Yoochun.

Sementara Yunho melihatnya dengan penuh tatapan cemburu. Seakan tak rela bibir kekasihnya disentuh tangan namja atau yeoja lain.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan disini tadi Yunho?" yoochun bertanya penuh selidik. Sebenarnya Yoochun ini khawatir kalau jaejoong diapa apakan sama Yunho, mengingat yang ada di pikirannya adalah Yunho bakal merebut yeoja yang disukai Jaejoong dengan cara apapun. Ia jadi lebih protektif sekarang pada Jaejoong.

"Aku lapar, tentu aku kemari." Yunho masih cemburu sepertinya.

"Aku juga lapaar..." rengekan dari bocah yang bernama Changmin membuat semua yang ada disitu menyadari kalau mereka lapar. =="

Setelah kejadian pagi tadi, yunjae (Yunho , jaejoong) tidak bisa berduaan, yah bahkan berdekatan saja tidak bisa karena Yoochun selalu di sampingnya Jaejoong. Tampaknya Yoochun ini seperti mencari pengganti Junsu. Hingga malam hari pun tiba lagi.

Kini mereka sampai pada puncak acara, yaitu melakukan wisata neraka. Ini adalah permainan menyusuri hutan dan melewati pos pos tertentu yang sudah ditentukan oleh klub supranatural. Setiap siswa berkelompok untuk menjalankan permainan itu. hanya dua orang berpasangan.

"haruskah permainan ini ada? " changmin merengek sambil mengguncang guncang bahu Jaejoong.

"tentu, tahun lalu juga sangat menyenangkan bukan?" jaejoong berkata santai.

"Aku sakit hyung!" changmin mengangkat tangannya pada salah seorang anggota PMR.

"mwo? Kau sungguhan Changminnie?" Jaejoong tak habis pikir Changmin benar benar tidak mau ikutan.

Changmin berlari menuju pos kesehatan.

Tiba tiba ada salah satu anggota klub supranatural yang terkenal angker, uotani. Aura gelap pun datang.

"Hm... sepertinya tenda kesehatan akan dihuni satu orang saja yaitu kau." Katanya sambil menunjuk ke arah Changmin.

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu?"

"tentu saja kau akan ditinggal sendirian disini,menunggu kami tiba kembali setelah melakukan perjalanan kurang lebih sampai besok pagi. Semua tim pmr dan staff guru juga ikut. Jadi tinggal kau saja disini. Dua orang lebih baik daripada sendirian kan?" Uotani pergi begitu saja dengan membawa semua aura kegelapannya.

Yoochun menepuk pundak changmin, meyakinkan agar Changmin ikut serta.

"Tidaaaak!" Changmin frustasi.

Undian kelompok dimulai. Tentu saja taeyeon dan Jessica sama ributnya berharap bisa menjadi pasangan Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Pluk

Suara kertas kecil keluar setelah jaejoong mengundinyanya. Perlahan ia membuka nomor kertas itu.

"Hm... nomor 13."

Perkataannya disambut teriakan melengking dari yeoja yang bernama Jessica.

"Taeyeon kau menyebalkaaan!"

Jaejoong berpasangan dengan Taeyeon. Dari kejauhan Yoochun tampak senang. Taeyeon Cuma bisa kesal tidak sekelompok sama Yunho.

Kemudian giliran Yunho. Yunho berpasangan dengan yeoja lain. Sudah kecewa di awal membuat Yunho malas, padahal ia ingin dekat dengan jaejoong setelah seharian ini diganggu oleh Yoochun.

Yoochun adalah pasangan terakhir. Dan sebalnya lagi ternyata ia berpasangan dengan changmin. ==" impiannya yang terlalu jauh itu pada akhirnya membuatnya frustasi. Ia memimpikan berpasangan dengan Yeoja yang cantik seperti Seohyeon atau Yoona. Di tengah perjalanan yeoja itu takut dan pasti akan jatuh ke dalam pelukannya dan setelah kejadian itu mereka jadian di sekolah. Hahaha poor yoochunnie. Dan makin kesal saja Yoochun ini. Melihat takdir sahabatnya Junsu, ia sekelompok dengan yeojachingu nya.

"Hyung, ayo berangkat. Kita sudah yang paling akhir ini." Changmin menarik narik lengan baju Yoochun.

"Mwo? Kita yang terakhir? Ayo cepat kejar mereka!"

"Sudah setengah jam aku melihatmu melamun seperti itu setelah keberangkatan kelompok 19!"

"Apaa!"

Kedua teman ini akhirnya berlari mengejar yang lainnya.

Di tengah perjalanan, jaejoong merasa biasa saja. Berjalan berdampingan dengan taeyeon tanpa bicara sama sekali.

Yunho juga melakukan hal yang sama. Yeoja yang ada disampingnya adalah seorang yeoja yang terkenal kutu buku di kelas dan pendiam.

Sementara Junsu sangat romantis , bergandengan tangan sepanjang perjalanan. Tidak peduli ada pocong lewat atau gempa bumi sekalipun so sweet hahah

Sedangkan last couple ...

Sepertinya keduanya sama sama penakutnya. Mendengar suara berkeresek sedikit saja sudah berteriak tak karuan.

"Hyuuung! Lihat apa itu! sesuatu bergerak! Itu pasti monster!" changmin mencengkeram erat baju Yoochun sampai hampir robek.

"kau mau memperkosaku? Lepaskan tanganmu haduuhh" yoochun tampak kesusahan.

"Itu! itu! omo! Ada bayangan putih putih!"

Yoochun menghentikan langkahnya memperhatikan sekitar, kanan kiri atas bawah sambil ikut bergidik.

"Hyung! Dibelakang kita!" Memang ada sosok berkelabat dibelakang mereka.

"Aaaaaa!" mereka berdua lari sambil berpelukan.

== " Padahal itu tadi Cuma bayangan mereka sendiri.

Dikala galau melanda, Jaejoong dan Taeyeon tiba di pos pertama. Mereka diberi kesempatan minum atau istirahat 5 menit. Jaejoong Cuma meminta sedikit air jahe hangat, bibirnya sedikit nyeri ketika ia meminumnya.

"Hey Kim jae joong? Bukannya Jung Yunho itu dibelakang kita?" taeyeon bertanya pada jaejoong.

"Iya benar, kenapa memangnya? Ayo berangkat lagi. Waktu kita terbatas." Sahut jaejoong sambil bersiap pergi.

"Aku tidak mau pergi." Taeyeon mendadak berkata seperti itu.

"Mwo? Lalu kau mau apa?"

"aku akan menunggu Yunho. Aku akan bersamanya setelah ini." Taeyeon yakin.

"Apa? Lalu lalu ... aku... maksudmu kau menyuruhku pergi sendirian?" Jaejoong langsung panik. Sebenarnya bukan takut sama sendirian menyusuri hutan, tapi takut kalau Taeyeon bersama Yunho. Perasaan takut itu pun mengalahkan apapun bahkan sama kuntilanak yang ada disampingnya memeluknya(?)

"Kau kan laki laki. Masa pergi sendiri saja takut?"

Jaejoong segera mencari alasan. Disamping ia tidak mau membiarkan Taeyeon berduaan dengan Yunho ia juga kangen Yunho XD.

"Aku... aku sebenarnya memiliki asma. Aku takut kalau sendirian nanti ..."

Taeyeon sudah mengerti maksud jaejoong. Melihat tubuhnya yang kerempeng dan weak itu Taeyeon sudah tahu.

Akhirnya mereka berdua menunggu Yunho tiba. Penjaga pos sudah uring uringan dengan tingkah mereka.

Setelah setengah jaman menunggu, sosok yang mereka dambakan pun muncul. Dari balik kabut, Yunho melambaikan tangan meminta pertolongan. Tampak seorang yeoja lemah berada diatas gendongannya.

"Yunho!" Jaejoong berteriak memanggil Yunho.

"Cepat lakukan pertolongan!" yunho mengacuhkan Jaejoong dan langsung membaringkan yeoja yang sakit itu.

Dengan sigap tim pmr dan klub spiritual memberikan pertolongan. Tapi semua yang ada disitu adalah namja kecuali Yeoja itu sendiri dan Taeyeon.

"Taeyeon, kami kesusahan menolongnya. Ia harus melepaskan pakaiannya dulu karena ia susah bernafas. Bisa kau membantu kami?" Kata salah seorang tim pmr.

"Apa? Aku?"

"Cepat lakukan! Kau menunggu apa?"

Taeyeon tidak kuasa menolak perintah Yunho dan segera masuk tenda dan menuruti permintaan anak anak PMR.

Yunho, Jaejoong.. Kalian, bisakah kalian melanjutkan perjalanan? Beritahu tim kami di pos selanjutnya.

"Apaaa? Aku bagaimana?" taeyeon tampak tak terima kalau ia ditinggal.

"Taeyeon Cuma kau satu satunya yeoja disini. Kau tetap disini sampai tim di pos berikutnya kesini memberi bantuan." Jawab anggota PMR ketus.

"Mwo! Apa?" taeyeon shock haha.

"Baiklah. Aku akan cepat sampai kesana." Yunho meraih tangan jaejoong menariknya untuk cepat berangkat.

Semburat senyuman terlukis di wajah cantik Jaejoong. Tentu Yunho menyadarinya dan langsung melingkarkan pelukan ke pinggang jaejoong.

"Kau senang?" yunho mengecup pipi kekasihnya itu.

"Um.." jaejoong menganguk senang.

Yunho juga tak menyangka bakalan ketemu Jaejoong. Mereka saling bercerita kenapa mereka pada akhirnya bisa bertemu dan bersama sama seperti sekarang.

Tawa kecil keduanya memecah keheningan hutan, tiba tiba Yunho menyetop langkah Jaejoong dengan berdiri di depannya.

"Hm? Ada apa?" Jaejoong tampak bingung.

"Lihat..." Yunho menyentuh lembut bibir Jaejoong dengan jemarinya.

"mm.." Jaejoong sedikit menikmati sentuhan Yunho, iya Cuma sedikit karena bibirnya masih sakit.

"Maafkan aku ya, aku tidak sengaja."

Jaejoong menggeleng.

"Tidak apa apa Yunh..."

Yunho langsung mencium pelan bibir merah nan menggoda itu.

"Aku juga tidak rela bibirmu disentuh tangan Yoochun." Yunho menatap mata jaejoong dengan tatapan 'aku cemburu'

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil dengan tangan yang menutupinya (ciri khas jae kalo tertawa ato senyum :p)

"Biar aku hapus semua ya." Yunho kembali melumat bibir manis pelan ia juga mengusapkan lidahnya di permukaan bibir jaejoong.

"Akh.." Jaejoong meringis ketika Yunho terlalu keras menciumnya, mengakibatkan lukanya sakit.

"Mian,.. beritahu mana yang sakit ya." Yunho berbicara di sela sela ciumannya, membuat nafas hangatnya menerpa sebagian wajah Jaejoong.

Sepuluh menit mereka berciuman dan pada akhirnya saling melepaskan ciumannya.

"Hm...Boo Jaejoongie ku cantik." Yunho mengelus pipi mulus Jae.

"mwo? Nama apa itu?"

"Mulai sekarang kita pacaran. Dan aku memanggilmu Boo atau Joongie. Araso?" yunho memeluk tubuh kecil Jaejoong.

"Yunnie... akua akan memanggilmu yunnieku sayang." Ucap Jaejoong seraya mengeratkan pelukannya ke tubuh kekar Yunho.

"Demo,.. bukannya kita disuruh memanggil bantuan?" Yunho teringat sesuatu.

"Uwwaa! Ayo cepat Yunnie! Kasihan yeoja kutu buku itu!" Jaejoong menggandeng Yunho dan segera berlari.

"Yak! Choikang Changmin!" Yoochun menyeret namja bertubuh jangkung yang sudah pucat berbusa itu.

"Aku tidak kuat melakukan perjalanan neraka ini hyung... kita tunggu besok pagi yah pleasee"

"Kau mau mati kedinginan disini? Ayo cepatlah... aku dengar disini juga banyak beruang liar, kau tidak mau jadi sate bagi beruang itu kan?" Yoochun terus memapah tubuh besar Changmin sambil menggerutu.

"Apa? Sate? Sepertinya enak... aku lapaar..." Changmin sudah lemas rupanya.

GRASAK GRASAK

Tiba tiba ada suara berisik dibalik semak semak.

Yoochun segera membaringkan Changmin di tanah. Dan ia juga langsung berbaring di samping Changmin.

"Hyung ... apa yang kau lakukan?" changmin heran dengan kelakuan aneh Yoochun.

"Psttt... itu pasti beruang. Kita pura pura mati saja seperti ini sampai dia keluar. Ini cara paling aman yang dilakukan pramuka."

Akhirnya keduanya berpura pura menjadi mayat seperti itu.

Kau tahu? Suara itu berasal dari seekor tupai lucu yang melompat ke semak semak. = =" Kapan sampainya kalau Cuma tiduran? Dasan minchun (?)

"Yunho, akh... ahh~"

Suara seperti itu juga datang dari semak semak loh.

Dua pasangan yang sedang dimabuk cinta itu kembali beraksi. Setelah memberitahukan soal pertolongan pada pos berikutnya mereka melanjutkan perjalanan. Tapi dengan sedikit rute yang diubah. Tentu dengan kemauan mereka berdua saja biar bisa berduaan. Memilih tempat aman yang tidak akan diketahui orang lewat atau beruang yang seperti dikatakan Yoochun. Batu besar yang melindungi mereka dari pandangan manusia cukup strategis. Mari lihat dibaliknya. Omo...)—O_0

Pasangan itu sudah setengah bertelanjang dada ternyata.

Yunho dengan ganas mencium leher putih mulus milik Jaejoong. Disedotnya kuat leher itu hingga timbul bekas lebam disana.

"Akh...jangan disitu Yunnie, nanti kelihatan bekasnya,.. agak turun saja.

Tanpa menjawab pernyataan Jaejoong Yunho segera beralih ke pundak jaejoong, mengecupinya, menghisap hisap dan sesekali menggigitnya sampai Jaejoong memukul mukul pundaknya karena kesakitan.

"Nikmat baby?" Yunho melontarkan pertanyaan yang seharusnya ia sudah tahu jawabannya. Desahan Jaejoong sudah menjawab semuanya.

Yunho mulai bergerilya dibalik shirt Jaejoong, membelai perut secara berputar dan memainkan pusar Jaejoong, meraba ke atas dan menemukan nipple Jaejoong. Diputarnya perlahan nipple yang sudah mengeras itu.

"Aaakhhhhhh ahhh" Jaejoong mendesah agak keras.

Yunho yang takut suara Jaejoong mengganggu tarzan(?) akhirnya membekap mulut jaejoong dengan ciumannya.

"Sshh baby, kau nakal sekali." Jaejoong yang setengah terpejam menikmati sensasi sentuhan Yunho bicara pelan.

"Aku akan membuat lebih enak, jangan berteriak ya, mendesah pelan saja. Aku suka desahanmu yang basah itu boojae,.." Yunho melepaskan ciumannya dan segera meluncur kearah dada Jaejoong.

Dikecupnya nipple kiri Jaejoong, lidah Yunho yang hangat dan basah menggelitik ujung nipple itu, tentu saja pemiliknya makin bergelinjang kegelian plus keenakan.

"Akhhh ahhhh ahh" Jaejoong terus mendesah.

Yunho memasukkan jemarinya kedalam mulut Jaejoong, tentu supaya Jaejoong tidak terlalu berteriak. Namun hal itu makin membuat Yunho bernafsu. Bibir dan mulut jae yang hangat itu membelit jemarinya. Kenikmatan itu menjalar ke seluruh tubuh hingga menggelitik bagian kelakiannya.

Semakin liar Yunho menjilati nipple Jaejoong bergantian. Ia juga keenakan jemarinya diemut sama Jaejoong.

"Ah ~" Yunho mendesah sexy.

"Yunh.."

"Ya? Kenapa? Sayang?"

"aku sudah pre cum, " Jawab Jaejoong malu malu.

"Kau terangsang Boojae? Permainan foreplayku tak buruk berarti." Yunho senang mendengarnya.

Keduanya bertatapan. Membuat wajah jaejoong bersemu semu merah merona dan panas.

"Boo... bolehkah aku mengulum punyamu?"

Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya.

"Kau tahu bagaimana caranya?"

"Aku sudah membaca manga yaoi sebelumnya. Aku.. aku ..." Yunho terbata bata.

"Kalau begitu kita coba. Nanti bergantian, aku ngemut punyamu juga yunh..."

Dengan sedikit gemetaran Yunho membuka risleting celana jeans Jaejoong, membuka kancingnya dan menurunkan hingga batas paha. Benar saja, punya jaejoong sudah mengeras dan basah basah lengket akibat cairan precum nya tadi.

"Tahan ya boo, jangan berteriak keras ..." Yunho mengatupkan telunjuknya pada bibirnya, disertai angukan setuju dari jaejoong.

Yunho segera mendekatkan wajahnya pada bagian bawah Jaejoong, ia mencium wangi precum yang seperti pandan itu. dipegangnya benda itu dan mengurutnya perlahan, mengocoknya dengan pelan juga.

"mmmhh..." Jaejoong mulai tergoda untuk mendesah.

Yunho tampaknya masih penasaran dengan melakukan handjob. Dikocoknya benda itu dengan kecepatan yang berbeda. Ketika Jaejoong mengeluh agak keras ia melambatkan temponya, membuat Jaejoong meracau tak karuan.

"Yunnie ahh nakaaal! Harusnya faastheerrhh baby ahh..." Begitu ceracaunya.

Mmmhhh... Yunho mulai menjilati setiap inci punya jaejoong. Dari kepala hingga bagian skrotumnya. Masih dengan jilatan Yunho memainkannya. Jaejoong meringis keenakan sambil menekan nekan kepala yunho dan menjambak rambutnya. Dirasakan paha dan sekitar perut Jaejoong menegang.

Yunho semakin cepat melakukan kuluman. Disedotnya benda itu sesekali ia gigit di bagian cincinnya.

"Suck me hard please baby hh ahh ahhhhh..." Jaejoong menceracau tak jelas.

"Sure baby ," Yunho tampak serius dengan blowjobnya.

"AAAaakhhhhh aku ga kuat Yunh, aku mau keluarrr ahhhhh ahh ah" dirasakan otot otot paha sekitarnya menegang.

Yunho tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Ia mempercepat tempo blowjobnya. Pipinya sampai panas supaya makin rapat menghisap Jaejoong.

CROTT CROT

Sperma Jaejoong menyembur di dalam mulut Yunho, membuatnya sedikit tersedak dan serik di tenggorokan ia mencoba menelannya separuh walaupun sambil merasa aneh. Ia segera naik keatas tubuh jaejoong dan mencium bibir jaejoong. Ia masukkan sisa sperma Jaejoong, supaya Jae ikut merasakan miliknya yang manis dan kental itu.

"Seperti itu rasanya. Tertarik dengan milikku juga ga?" Yunho bertanya sambil mengelus pipi namjachingunya itu.

Jaejoong Cuma bisa pasrah menganguk. Tubuhnya masih lemas.

Yunho segera memulai foreplay dari awal hingga membuat milik Jaejoong mengeras kembali. Tak butuh waktu lama, karena mereka berdua sudah sangat horny.* Eaa bahasaku rek XD

Kini bergantian Jaejoong menjilati nipple Yunho. Jaejoong tak kalah dengan Yunho. Yang barusan diajarkan Yunho bisa ia kuasai dengan sempurna. Lenguhan Yunho membuat dirinya bersemangat.

Ketika Jaejoong mulai menjilati barang punyanya, Yunho juga dengan ganas menggigiti pundak Jaejoong seperti macan =="

"Suck harder baby boojae... more.. more.. ahhh" Yunho sangat berasa diawang awang sekarang.

Jaejoong mempercepat kulumannya ia merasakan punyanya juga mengeras dan menegang. Ditariknya tangan Yunho untuk mengocok punyanya.

"Aku rasa aku mau keluar lagii ahhh ahhh ah ah..." jaejoong merasakan tubuhnya menggelinjang hebat.

"tunggu, tunggu sayang tahan sebentar kita keluar bersama." Yunho segera membaringkan Jaejoong di rerumputan. Ia cepat cepat menaiki Jaejoong dengan posisi terbalik ala 69. Ia menyodorkan miliknya di muka Jaejoong sedangkan Jaejoong juga menghadapi benda yang sebentar lagi memuncratkan kenikmatan itu.

Dilahapnya milik Jaejoong oleh Yunho. Dengan cepat pula ia mengulumnya keatas kebawah.

Jaejoong juga tak kalah dengan yunho. Kini ia merasakan milik yunho berkedut dan miliknya juga berkedut.

Yunho merasakan aliran sperma jaejoong yang menyemprot ke dalam mulutnya untuk kedua ini agak encer dari sebelumnya tadi yang sangat kental.

Sementara pengalaman pertama meminum sperma milik orang lain dirasakan Jaejoong. Ia tersedak hingga wajahnya memerah. Tapi sperma Yunho ia minum habis semuanya.

"Ahhhhhh!" Desahan keduanya membangunkan beruang beruang yang ada di hutan itu.

"Baby boojae kau tak papa?" yunho membetulkan risletingnya dan memeluk Jaejoong yang masih lemas.

"Ani e... "Jaejoong menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tak menyangka kita bisa seperti ini. Aku senang."Yunho mempererat pelukannya pada Jaejoong.

"Aku juga tak menyangka ... mendapatkan ketua OSIS, ketua kelas, dan namja terganteng di sekolah. Aku mendapatkannya sampai meminum spermanya."

"Ne? Kalimatmu itu membuatku malu boo jae ku sayang." Yunho mengecup manis bibir Jaejoong.

"aww! Sakit."

"Ne?" Yunho melepaskan ciumannya. Ia melihat bibir Jaejoong jang masih bengkak.

"Waktu horny tidak kerasa sakitnya. Sekarang sakit lagi, ouch" jaejoong memegang bibirnya yang manis itu.

"Jadi kau mau horny biar tidak sakit lagi?" otak yadong Yunho mulai bekerja rupanya = ="

"Yak! Pervert!" Jaejoong memukul pelan kepala Yunho

"Sakit sayang,"

Keduanya berbenah dan bersiap siap keluar dari semak semak bergoyangnya itu.

"Sudah hampir pagi."

"Wow.. kita melakukannya berapa jam boo?"

"Mungkin selama 3 jam." Jaejoong malu malu.

Sementara di dimensi lain,

"Hyung. .. bangunlah, ini sudah itu matahari sudah merah..." Changmin mengguncang guncang tubuh Yoochun.

"Hmhh... biar aku begini,... aku malas berjalan lagii malaas"

Changmin memegang dahi Yoochun.

"Mwo? Hyung kau bagaimana ini? SOS! SOS!" Changmin kebingungan ternyata Yoochun malah demam.

Dengan segera Changmin menggendong Yoochun dan cepat cepat berlari ke pos terdekat. So sweet :p

Kini rombongan sudah mulai berkemas bersiap siap pulang.

Dan bus pun berjalan menyusuri jalanan nan hijau ini.

Oho~ tampaknya ada yang super bahagia dengan adanya darmawisata ini. Author melirik bangku junsu yang masih kasmaran malu malu memandang yeojanya dan menyelipkan bunga di telinga sang yeoja. Jaejoong dan Yunho saling bermain games yang ada hukuman sentil dahi yang super sakit itu..

"Aw... Yunnie jangan sakit sakit ya,.." Jaejoong memejamkan matanya siap siap menahan rasa sakit. Namun ia merasakan sekilas bibir Yunho mengecup bibirnya.

"yak! Yunniee! Nakal..." Jaejoong memukuli Yunho dengan manja.

Yunho Cuma bisa tertawa bahagia mendengarnya.

Ada juga yang super menderita. Yoochun menggigil kedinginan dirawat oleh Changmin dengan penuh perhatian.

"Hyung, masa masih kedinginan?" Changmin menambahkan jaketnya untuk yoochun.

Tampaknya Yoochun masih kedinginan tuh min.

"Araseo..." changmin pun memeluk Yoochun pada akhirnya.

(Yeaah apakan FF ini bisa memunculkan pasangan baru? MinChun? Jeleg banget namanya)

Kita lihat yeoja lain... Taeyeon cemberut terus sepanjang perjalanan. Ia ditugaskan merawat yeoja kutu buku itu. sementara jessica... ribet dengan bentol bentol di sekujur tubuhnya karena gigitan nyamuk gunung yang di sebelah anggota PMR yang merawatnya.

~Fin~


End file.
